pokettopediafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Misty (anime)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Misty |jname=カスミ |tmname=Kasumi |image=MistyAnime.png |size=245px |caption=Misty w serii Advanced |gender=Kobieta |colors=yes |eyes=Zielone |hair=Rude |hometown=Azuria |region=Kanto |relatives=Daisy, Violet, Lily (siostry) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader, Trener |game=no |leader=yes |gym=Cerulean Gym |type= |badge=Odznaka Kaskady |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=EP001 |epname=Pokémon, wybieram cię! |enva=Rachael Lillis (4Kids) Michele Knotz (PUSA) |java=Mayumi Lizuka |}} Misty - podróżuje razem z Ashem Ketchumem od początku serii Kanto aż do końca serii Johto. Historia thumb|left|Misty w Hoenn Misty to najmłodsza z czwórki sióstr, zajmujących się Stadionem w Azurii. Znudzona ciągłym poniżaniem i wykorzystywaniem przez swoje starsze rodzeństwo, postanawia ona opuścić rodzinne miasto i zostać najlepszą trenerką Wodnych Pokémonów. Wkrótce po opuszczeniu domu udaje jej się poznać Asha, który uciekając przed Spearowami pożycza jej rower i... jego Pikachu przypadkowo niszczy go w czasie walki z rozwścieczonym stadem. Rozgniewana, postanawia ruszyć za chłopcem, próbując wymusić na nim zwrot pieniędzy za zdemolowany rower. Z czasem zaprzyjaźniają się oni, do paczki dołącza Brock, chwilowo zastępuje go Tracey i tym sposobem rudowłosa dziewczynka ani się nie obejrzy, a już ma za sobą przebyte Kanto, Pomarańczowe Wyspy i Johto. Niestety, Daisy, Lily i Violet postanawiają wyruszyć w podróż, więc gdy nasi bohaterowie wracają ze Srebrnej Konferencji, szykując się do kolejnej podróży, Misty zostaje ściągnięta z powrotem do Azurii. Co więcej, jej rower zostaje naprawiony przez Siostrę Joy z Wertanii, więc nie ma ona już wymówki, aby towarzyszyć Ashowi w jego podróży. Jej powrót na Stadion nastąpił w idealnym momencie, ponieważ groziło mu zamknięcie. Na szczęście udaje jej się opanować chaos, zaprzyjaźnić się z Pokémonami, którymi musi się od tej pory zajmować, a także stopniowo zgłębiać wiedzę na temat bycia Liderką. Po raz kolejny Ketchum i jego paczka spotykają ją w Hoenn, kiedy to zostaje ona zaproszona do Królestwa Togepi, gdzie jej ulubiony Pokémon i maskotka zarazem ewoluuje i zostaje w Królestwie Mirażu. Po tej przygodzie wraca ona do Azurii, od czasu do czasu widząc się z Tracey'm lub innymi przyjaciółmi, wpadającymi do Azurii. Charakter thumb|left|Misty i Corsola thumb|right|Misty w serii orginalnej Misty to bardzo porywcza i zmienna osoba. Potrafi w jednej chwili z pogodnej i uśmiechniętej zamienić się w zaborczą i krzykliwą. Początki nie były łatwe, a Ash i Brock nie raz oberwali po głowie za swoje głupie i nieodpowiedzialne zachowania, które wytrąciły Wodną Liderkę z równowagi. Poza chęcią zostania najlepszą Wodną Trenerką, Misty ma kilka ulubionych zajęć. Uwielbia wędkować, w związku z czym wynalazła ona sobie nawet specjalny wabik, który przed jej odejściem z paczki został podarowany Ash'owi w prezencie. Jej umiejętności wielokrotnie zostały podkreślane, a rudowłosa dziewczynka wygrała nawet Turniej w Wędkowaniu. Jeżeli chodzi o rzeczy, których Misty nie lubi, to poza marchewką i papryką, należą do nich także Pokémony Robaki. Nie kryje ona swojego obrzydzenia do tego typu Stworków, odrzucając nawet przyjaźnie nastawionego do niej Caterpie. Poza Ashem, Brockiem i May, szczególna więź łączy ją z Maxem i Sakurą, którzy także stanowią młodsze rodzeństwo i doskonale rozumieją, jak to jest użerać się ze starszymi siostrami. Strój Misty przez większość serii nosiła turkusowe krótkie spodenki zapinane na czerwonych szelkach oraz żółtą podkoszulkę. Gdy wróciła na Stadion w Azurii, jej ubiór zaczął ulegać drobnym zmianom, w zależności od okazji. Poza tradycyjnym strojem, zdarza się, że ta młoda Liderka zakłada na siebie niebieskie, krótkie dżinsy przepinane białym paskiem oraz żółtą koszulkę z kapturem. Gdy zaś udaje się w odwiedziny do Profesora Oaka lub w jakąś dłuższą podróż (np. do Hoenn), ma ona na sobie zwykle żółtą kamizelkę z granatowym kołnierzykiem i spodenki tego samego koloru, pod które nakłada purpurową koszulkę. Ostatnio jej czerwony plecak zastąpiła torba przypominająca Spheala. Osiągnięcia * Wygrana w konkursie księżniczki. * Top 8 w Pucharze Whirl. * Wygrana w Konkursie łowienia Seakingów. * Mistrzyni wyścigu po Alto Mare w Pokémon Bohaterowie. Pokémony Przy sobie Wypuszczone Pożyczone 200px|thumb|right|Misty przebrana za chłopca Ciekawostki * W składzie Misty zawsze jest jeden Pokémon typu normalnego (najpierw Togepi, a później Azurill) oraz reszta typu wodnego. * Misty uwielbia pewien typ pokemonów (wodne) tak jak Iris (smocze), i tak jak ona boi się (lodowe), tak i Misty boi określonego typu (robacze). * W Pokemon Chronicles w odcinku Randka z Delcatty! Georgio zakochuje się w niej i zaprasza na mecz, jednak przegrywa pojedynek i na mecz udaje się z Casey. Zaś Rudy lider sali na Wyspie Trovita w odcinku Misty spotyka wielbiciela proponuje jej natomiast, aby została z nim na zawsze, jednak Misty odrzuca ostatecznie tą propozycję, a daje o tym do zrozumienia kibicując Ashowi. * Podkochuje się w Ashu, a twórcy pokazali to wyraźnie. * Ma swoją piosenkę skierowaną do Asha. Oto jej angielski refren: I look at you, you look away I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, But I don't know how to start. I wanna tell you, but now' I'm afraid that you might break my heart Oh, why should anything so easy ever Be so hard to do? I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, ''And to say that, I love you. '' W polskim dosłownym tłumaczeniu brzmi to tak: ''Patrzę na ciebie, przyglądam z dala ''Chcę powiedzieć, co czuję, ''Ale nie wiem jak zacząć. ''Chcę ci powiedzieć, ale teraz " ''Obawiam się, że możesz złamać moje serce ''Och, dlaczego wszystko tak proste jak zawsze ''Jest tak trudne do zrobienia? ''Chcę powiedzieć, co czuję, ''I powiedzieć, że cię kocham. de:Misty en:Misty es:Misty fr:Ondine ja:カスミ pt:Misty Kategoria:postacie z anime Kategoria:Biografie Kategoria:Liderzy Kategoria:Kanto Kategoria:Liderzy Kanto